100 Years
by l'il pirate
Summary: Teague reflects upon his life through moments lost in time.


**100 Years- **Five For Fighting

Edward Teague sat silent at his large desk, pipe in hand, staring blankly at a pile of letters and an old rag doll. Life had come and gone all too quickly, taking friends and family along the way, carrying them off to grand adventures, lives of sorrow, of freedom or lives of pain and then to a hole. That was where he was heading... that's where they were all heading wasn't it? The grave. Life was too short.

Puffing at his pipe and glancing across the room to an old book he closed his mind to the present and drifted off to the past once more... as he had been doing more and more these days. What was the value of the present when it was about gone?

The sky was clear and bright, the air was cool and ships by the dozens bobbed pleasantly in the harbour. He remembered this day as he found himself young and full of energy. He smiled at an old geezer fishing off the pier and skipped down the street- he had no cares- he was young and his life was just beginning.

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_caught in between 10 and 20_

_and I'm just dreaming_

_counting the ways to where you are_

Suddenly, the day changed. He now sat in a quiet cabin with a memory on his mind. A clear, beautiful face, a woman which made his heart dream and his eyes shine. But that would happen, girls would came and go, please and plea but right now this one was the only one and he loved her. He remembered this occasion, he had just come from her and her scent was still on his skin. Teague smirked to remember her face, even after so long. Life was good when experience started to come around to call.

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_and she feels better than ever_

_and we're on fire_

_making our way back to Mars_

With a flash he was back in his old room with his own aches and pains. Puffing on his old pipe alone, warmed by it's spices he thought over those memories. So fresh and yet so long ago. The mind was amazing, truly a wonderful creation, but soon it would fade. As would he.

_15 there's still time for you_

_time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_when you only got 100 years to live_

Closing his eyes again Teague found himself in a most familiar place. He held the rank of captain over his own ship and the power over a woman, a very special woman, now laying asleep in his bed. Teague glanced across at her, watching her chest slowly rise and fall. Life had changed now, drastically, in this memory he didn't know yet but he loved this woman more than life itself. She would change him, she would make a man of him but only time would prove that to his younger self watching her.

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_still the man, but you see I'm 'they'_

_a kid on the way, babe_

_a family on my mind_

Some years passed as Teague passed to the next memory. He sat back and watched his children play, his wife off in this distance, and could feel his mind race. By this time many of his old friends had passed on, many of his younger friends left to find fortune or fame. The world was changing and it was harder for a man like him to survive. Teague took a drink from his glass and frowned at his daughter declared her future was to be one like her father's. His life was full but not one he wished upon a child.

_I'm 45 fo a moment_

_the sea is high_

_and I'm heading into a crisis_

_chasing the years of my life_

Back to the present Teague looked at the rag doll on the table and sighed bitterly. Life had taken her too young. Life had taken them all too young. His daughter was buried and his sons were gone, spread across the map. His wife had joined his daughter and soon he would too. Couldn't he stop it? Just for another moment.

_15 there's still time for you_

_time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Wishing a morning star_

_15 I'm alright with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_when you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by_

_suddenly you're wise_

_another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_we're moving on_

Blinking slowly, Teague blew out his pipe and returned it to it's case. Pausing to look at his withered hands he stood and walked to the looking glass, finding himself suddenly aged. With white hair and wrinkled skin he looked no longer like the man he knew. Life had taken it's toll. Feeling tired he returned to his chair and sat down.

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_dying for just another moment_

_and I'm just dreaming_

_counting the ways to where you are_

Entering the room, looking much like his younger self, his eldest son came to his side and smiled softly. He had a family of his own now, a wife and children he loved, just like he had at one time, yet he had given up his time with them to come to his side during these last moments. Teague patted his arm. He was not afraid. He looked into his sons eyes and assured him of the truth... the truth of life...

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_

_15 there's still time for you_

_time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_when you only got 100 years to live_

_-FIN-_

* * *

_: Hey, Song belongs to Five for Fighting. Idea is mine. Teague is the mouses'. _


End file.
